The Unsuspecting Cub
by HaresAndHallows
Summary: Set in Assassin's Creed 2, Ezio returns home to mourn his family's death when he is interrupted by the young thief Selena, who wants to pursue a career in thievery but lacks the skills necessary. But in this dog eat dog world, will Ezio help her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I **do not **own any of the Assassin's Creed characters, only my own fictional characters and this story. This story has been written solely for the purpose of entertainment._

Sat upon the terracotta roof tiles of the Palazzo Auditore, Ezio stares out across the skyline at the yolk like sunset and lets out a muffled sigh. It had been a year since Giovanni, Frederico and Petruccio's unjust death, and he had forgotten what peace had felt like.

Ezio looked to his left and spotted a familiar sight, the majestic Santa Maria, his mouth curved into a wry smile as he swung round his legs and stood up, the tiles making a comforting clacking sound as he strode to the other edge of the Palazzo roof. Without fear he looked down at the strangers mulling about beneath him. Ezio had spent the majority of his life soaring from rooftop to rooftop with his eldest brother Frederico, most of the rooves of Firenze had been subject to their nimble running and countless races, but those times were long behind him.

Taking a few steps back, Ezio pulled up the curved, beak-like hood of his Assassin robes and straightened his gauntlets, the wrist blade glinting in the dimming light of the setting sun. Without a second's thought, Ezio threw himself off the Palazzo roof in a leap of faith, falling through the air with grace and his cape fluttering in the refreshing breeze, into a cart of soft pink cherry blossom. Throwing himself out of the cart, Ezio receives looks of curiosity and concern, the question "Where had this man come from?" etched into their faces.

Ignoring their stares, Ezio ran towards the Santa Maria across the dusty street, and up its wall. His wrist blade clatters against the marble wall, and he grabs the nearest ledge, muscular arms straining as he holds his weight. Gathering his reserved strength, Ezio pulls himself up on to the roof with a satisfied grunt and turns around, looking back at the building that was once his treasured home.

Filling his heart with temporary contentment, Ezio feels a rapid flurry to his left. _Someone is here_ Ezio thought to himself, as he stands still and tensed for the mysterious figure's next passing. Sensing their oncoming presence, Ezio dodges to the left and swipes his right arm out, slamming the intruder. Hearing that they have been knocked down, Ezio twists round and pounces on them, roof tiles wobbling underneath them…

Restraining the figure, Ezio finally looks at their face. She was a woman, tall and slim with long auburn hair tied into a sleek, trailing plait. Her eyes were large and rounded, with hazel irises filled with fear.

"Why are you here?" Ezio demanded, as his face contorted with anger. The woman squirmed, trying to free herself from Ezio's firm grip.

"I'm…I'm…I'm a thief." She spluttered, eyes widening at the tone of his voice, "my name is Selena" she whispered, throwing herself against his grip a second time.

"Did La Volpe send you?" Ezio questioned, his hands tightening around her forearms.

"Who?"

"Did La Volpe send you?" Ezio repeated.

"I don't know who that is!"

Ezio sighed, his patience thinning. "Hmm, so you're a freelancer?"

"Si, I do not know of a La Volpe" Selena confirmed.

Ezio calmed for a few minutes, thinking over what to do next. Slowly and calmly he said "Now, if I let go, promise not to run away?" After seconds of deliberation, Selena nodded and relaxed. Cautiously, Ezio released her arms and stepped back, allowing Selena to stand up again.

Looking into Ezio's dark brown eyes, Selena stands up, her back curving elegantly as she reaches her full height. As her cloak straightens out, Ezio spots a glint of something in her belt, the discreet arch of a dagger. _She chose not to hurt me _Ezio mused as Selena watched him warily, re-covering the blade.

"Now" Ezio said "what are we going to do with you?"

"Well…" mumbled Selena, kicking dust off the roof with her aging leather boots. "I'd like to meet this La Volpe you speak of, um, messere…" her eyes focused on the ground.

"I am to meet him soon anyway, come on then" Ezio instructed, as he took off towards the meeting place the Master Thief had specified. Selena looked startled but pursued, following each of Ezio's footsteps, and never looking back…


	2. Chapter 2

Hoisting themselves on to a shadowed rooftop, Ezio and Selena wait for the reclusive thief La Volpe to arrive. The streets below are empty, and the occasional shout of a drunkard fills the ominous silence.

Muffled footsteps skitter along the roof tiles as La Volpe greets them on the villa roof. Although they are both aware of each other's presence, neither Ezio nor La Volpe remove their hoods as Selena waits patiently for the parley to commence.

With hidden scrutiny, La Volpe glances at Selena, his brown hood barely moving as he turns his head towards her. "Who is this?" growled La Volpe, turning back to Ezio.

"A cub" he said "a young thief, but she lacks the skills necessary."

"Scusi?" Selena said, her voice raised as her eyes flashed in anger. La Volpe ignored her.

"And you wish for me to help this…child?" he whispered, as Ezio raised his head.

"Consider it a…challenge, a project if you so wish. She is fast, but she needs control." Selena's head snapped up in bewilderment.

"A project? That's all I am? Bastardo!"

La Volpe looked her over a second time, eyes gleaming. "I see she needs to learn to hold her tongue as well" he said, scolding her. Selena looked down in shame, her plaited hair swinging over her shoulder.

In one swift movement, La Volpe took Selena's hand and shook it, clapping her on the back with the other in a fraternal embrace. "So you are to be my novice!" La Volpe exclaimed, turning to Ezio. "Fratello, I may need your help training this one!" Ezio grinned. "It is done" he said, nodding in assurance.

Their parley over, the three of them travelled to Paola's for a night's rest. As they enter the building, Selena twirled in excitement, absorbing each angle of the grand entrance hall filled with luscious loungers of soft pink satin and ornate carved wood. After a brief tour, Selena declared she was tired and went to bed, the soft light of the candles dimming as she walked to her guest room.

Sat by the roaring fire, Ezio and La Volpe drank fine wine, discussing Selena's apprenticeship and her future.

"You think you can train her?" enquired Ezio, his face glowering in the light of the fire.

"I know I can, she is a talented young woman."

"You know she will have to leave everything behind her."

"She has chosen this life, I only hope she can adapt to it well, my other thieves may not accept her as fast as you and I have."

Ezio bowed his head. _Honour amongst thieves_ he thought, _easy enough to keep, although hard to earn._

The next morning, the three of them left and ran across the rooftops to the Piazzale Michelangelo. "Mia sorella, now it is time to begin your training." stated La Volpe, grinning at the prospect of a challenge.

Selena looked around. The Piazzale was crowded, filled with people unaware that their purses were targets for her nimble fingers. "First, watch me" said La Volpe as Selena turned back towards him. Briefly, she glanced at Ezio, his hidden face revealing no emotion. Ezio took as few steps back, pulling Selena with him, blending into a small group of people who accepted him into the circle without question.

La Volpe slunk through the wandering crowds with ease, his inconspicuous clothing camouflaging him amongst the people of Firenze. Selena watched him weave and sidestep throughout the crowd, and she could tell that he'd already focused on a man carrying a crate full of books.

Carefully, La Volpe snags the coin purse from the man's belt and hides it under is brown cloak. Job done, La Volpe walks away successful, back towards Ezio who is greeting him with jovial applause, and Selena who is watching intently. Mockingly, La Volpe bows and smiles, appreciating his audience. "Now it's your turn" chuckles Ezio, pushing Selena out of the oblivious circle of strangers.

Selena gulps and strides out of the circle, feeling Ezio and La Volpe's eyes on her back. Looking through the crowd, Selena selects her target, a young woman in an ivy green dress._ Perfect,_ Selena thought, cautiously advancing towards her. Mimicking La Volpe, Selena latches on to the woman's purse, feeling the weight of the various coins sliding around inside. Forgetting her footing, Selena trips and knocks the woman who gasps and turns in surprise. Automatically, the ivy-clothed woman looks down to find Selena holding her purse, fear embedded into her delicate face. Abruptly, the woman shouts "GUARDS! GUARDS! Apprehend this thief!" As Selena turns to make a quick escape. Like a snake, an arm lashes out and wraps around her waist, dragging her back around…


	3. Chapter 3

Looking up, Selena saw the face of her attacker. He had stubbled cheeks and harsh, pitiless grey eyes. He was wearing the typical guard attire, the uniform of an army that attracted cruel men like this.

Rapidly, she brought back her elbow and buried it in his stomach, winding him. Gasping for breath, the man stumbled on to the ground, throat convulsing with every struggled gasp. Nose wrinkled in disgust, Selena pulled the dagger from her belt, her small hand wrapping around its hilt. The edges of her mouth curved upwards, flashing her canines in a wolf-like grimace. Slowly, cherishing the moment, Selena raised her dagger into the air, watching the guard crawl away from her. It was a rush of power, the thrill of adrenaline pulsing through her veins; _I am the wolf_ she thought, snarling at the guard who let out another weak whimper.

"Selena! That is ENOUGH." ordered La Volpe, silent rage settling into his face. La Volpe looked at Ezio, who was already half way towards her, his armour clad arm stretched out in a motion of restraint. Shocked, Selena brought back down the dagger and stared at it, disturbed by what had happened. Selena glanced up again, now staring into the eyes of La Volpe who seemed to have materialised next to her. Behind his cold eyes, there was a flicker of concern for his young cub. But she was not a fox cub, she was something else. Selena was a born thief, but she was an outsider. She was a wolf.

Before Ezio or La Volpe could speak, Selena bolted, her cloak billowing behind her as she leapt up and over a villa, disappearing into the distance. "Don't worry about her" murmured Ezio, patting La Volpe on the shoulder. "She'll be returning to Paola's, she has nowhere else to go." La Volpe bowed his head, still in shock from his cub's behaviour.

Gloomily, Ezio and La Volpe walked back to Paola's, hoping that Selena would be there when they returned. They talked about introducing her to the other thieves, and about her blood thirsty heart.

"She has not enough focus or patience to be an Assassin, and I'd rather be alone. You are the best help for her, La Volpe." said Ezio.

"Si, I understand that Ezio, but I can't understand why she behaved like that. Did you see how she snapped at him?" asked La Volpe, worry set into his face. Ezio nodded calmly, he understood his friend's pain.

Reaching the door to Paola's, Ezio and La Volpe stopped, gathering themselves together for what was inside. With a sharp intake of breath, Ezio slowly opened the door, the hinges making a hushed creak. Single file, Ezio and La Volpe stepped into the entrance hall. Stood in the corner was a solemn Paola, hands clasped together and her head lowered. La Volpe stepped forward, "Is she…?" Paola nodded, pointing down the corridor to Selena's room. La Volpe turned to Ezio, who nodded, sitting down on one of the plush sofas that lined the entrance to Paola's.

Like stalking a deer, La Volpe crept to Selena's room, afraid to startle her again. Crouching, La Volpe looked through the key hole. Selena was sat on the edge of her bed, crying as she slowly rocked backwards and forwards, allowing her sadness to control her. As La Volpe knocked on the door, Selena sat up ridged, frantically wiping the tears from her eyes with her sleeve. "Come in." she called, standing up and walking towards the door. La Volpe opened the door, and strode into the room, never taking his eyes off Selena.

"About earlier…" she began, but La Volpe cut her off, lifting his hand.

"It is not your fault; it takes time adjusting to your instincts. We all get caught stealing once in a while; it happens and is nothing for you to worry about." declared La Volpe, moving towards her. Selena sniffled, her cheeks still flushed from her tears. "Really?" she whispered, hope radiating throughout her voice. La Volpe nodded, smiling sincerely. In a scramble of emotion, Selena hurtled towards La Volpe, throwing herself at him in a child-like hug. Selena was smiling, glad that she would not be abandoned. Accepting his fatherly role, La Volpe kissed Selena on the forehead, comforting her.

Stood in the doorway was Ezio, watching La Volpe reassure Selena. He sighed, remembering the nurturing his father had provided him with. In the year since Giovanni, Frederico and Petruccio's death, Ezio had become content with his lot in life. He was a little bitter, to be sure, but he had put most of his pain behind him. "I will introduce you to my thieves tomorrow" said La Volpe, as Ezio fled back towards the entrance hall. Selena frowned, but agreed, escorting La Volpe from the room. "Molto grazie." she said, shutting the door behind him "and buona notte."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Ezio, Selena and La Volpe travelled to a secluded area of the city. It was quiet, the wind blowing dark brown leaves gently across the ground. An eagle soars above them, crying out under the burning sun, and lands on the perch of an old run down house.

Walking towards a courtyard, La Volpe whistles, as he stands next to the fountain in the centre. One by one, thieves leapt down from the rooftops and stood before him. Sweat glistened across the brows, and their plain clothes were caked in dirt.

Recognising Ezio, they each give him a small nod, a sign of respect for their fellow comrade. Silently, La Volpe signalled for Selena to come forward. Selena strode towards him, confident and fearless. Standing next to La Volpe, Selena looked each of the eight present thieves in the eye as they looked at her, wary.

"This is your new Guild member" declared La Volpe, putting his arm around Selena's shoulder. "And you will treat her as you treat your other brothers."

"But Maestro" asked one of the thieves "how do we know we can trust her?"

"She is a lost soul, like each one of you. You have not found life kind to you, and like her, you have developed skills that will help you to survive. But be wary, she has a certain...taste, shall we say, for blood. My advice to you? Do not aggravate her."

Hearing La Volpe's words, Selena smirked as confused expressions passed over each of the thieves' faces. One thief stepped forward. He was tall and thin, but well built, the right shape for a good thief.

"A thief with bloodlust? _Bene_, yes, because we really need attention drawn towards us." said the thief sarcastically. Selena could see that unlike the other thieves, this one was not accepting of her arrival, in fact, she could tell that he was irritated by it. La Volpe began to speak, but Selena stepped forwards, her face inches away from the outspoken thief.

"Now listen here…"" she said, waiting for his name.

"Piero" he spat, staring into her narrowed eyes.

"Now listen here, Piero" ordered Selena "I'm not going anywhere. You don't want to trust me? That's just fine, but if you have to work with me, we're going to have a problem."

Sneering at Selena, Piero said to La Volpe "May I take my leave, Maestro?" La Volpe looked at Ezio, who shrugged his shoulders, a childish grin carved into his cheeks.

"They are young, La Volpe." whispered Ezio, making sure Selena and Piero could not hear "they will get along in time." La Volpe sighed; he had not expected Piero to be difficult.

"Go." said La Volpe, allowing Piero to see the disappointment in his eyes. With one last look at Selena, Piero ran to his right, running up the cobbled wall of an abandoned house and pulled himself up effortlessly, feeling the eyes of his thief-brothers on his back. Disturbed, the eagle on top of the building flew from its perch, crying out in warning and its broad wings soaring gliding along the wind.

Ezio sauntered over to Selena, who turned towards him. "You've made an impression." he said, chuckling. Selena flashed her teeth, grinning sheepishly.

"You did well" said La Volpe, dismissing the other thieves. "They'll remember to respect you this way."

"What about Piero?" asked Selena, her head tilted in thought.

"Piero has always been this way with new recruits, I expected him to know better. He will learn to accept your company in time, he will have to."

"Should we be leaving now?" said Ezio, watching the sun slowly set.

"_Si_" said La Volpe, looking from Selena to Ezio. "Let's get back to Paola's."


End file.
